That Special Someone
by roseflorintine
Summary: Once upon a time, Ouna was also a girl who longed for that special someone... and was wounded brutally. Can she have another go and meeting that special someone? Sorry, but I'm TERRIBLE at summaries. Read and Review!


AN: Okay, here's another oneshot. Kinda sad, but I don't think it's terrible. If you want me to write any more oneshots, all you have to do is drop a suggestion.

Disclaimer: I only own Ouna's baby, and the plot.

Ouna sighed, sitting on a bale of hay. Though it was almost Midwinter, Numair had put a heating spell over the stable, keeping it toasty warm. Today was the day when she had been left, abandoned, to die by her husband. Just thinking about it brought all those long-buried emotions back. It was almost like she was living that life again. At first she had been so happy, almost euphoric. She thought she had all that she ever wanted, a man to love her and worship her for who she was, and a baby on the way. She had accomplished her life goal: finding that special someone. Or at least, she thought he had been that special someone. But then the truth had reared its ugly head, shattering her dream life. She had just been preparing dinner, happily thinking about her baby that was on the way, though she was just a month and a half along. But then he had stormed in. He had grabbed her by the wrist and screamed at her, and she could smell the alcohol in his breath, stinking and terrible. She remembered the paralyzing fear she had experienced. James had never talked to her like that before. He had always been so kind and loving. Then… she shuddered violently to think of the rest of that awful night. Finally, he had stopped, and dragged her outside, far, far away. She had been nearly dead, and shivering with cold and fright. Then the real fright started. She had felt a liquid seeping through her loincloth, and it was warm and sticky. When she touched it, it glowed red in the night. It was blood. She was bleeding, and it was from her _stomach_. Her baby! She futilely tried to stop it, but she knew it was too late. Her baby was gone, snuffed out like a flickering flame. She had sobbed throughout the night, mourning for a life that had never been born. She had lain down in the thin snow, begging for the Goddess to take her from this life, to let her join her baby. But she hadn't died. In the morning, Alanna had been walking around, unable to sleep. She had found a woman there, near frozen to death, pooled in blood. She had taken her in, and helped her. And slowly, she had healed. She found a new life, and forged ahead. But she never forgot the baby. Tonight, she would go to the cemetery, and put a tiny bouquet of bluebells under the cherry tree, asking her child to forgive her, as she did every year. And so life went on, but she would always not trust males quite as much.

"Ouna?" Daine asked, snapping her out of it. She popped her head in, messy curls forming a half-halo around her head. She was almost like a daughter to Ouna, always trusting her and laughing with her. Behind her stood a man in his early thirties, about the same age as Numair. He had deep brown hair, with sparkling green eyes.

"Yes?" Ouna asked, straightening, picking a few bits of hay out of her hair while Daine exchanged a greeting with the horse, and fed it an apple.

"Well, Jon decided that you might need an extra hand with the horses since this year, there's going to be an especially large bunch. Ouna meet Eric. Eric, meet Ouna, your new boss."

Eric smiled, and her stomach did a small flip. "Pleased to meet you." He said, voice smooth.

Ouna smiled right back, feeling a spark of hope. Perhaps she could learn to regain her trust in males.

**Later…**

"Magelet, are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Numair asked, imagining what would happen to Eric if all did not go well. He would probably need medical attention.

"Of course!" Daine said, giving him a chaste kiss. "You should have seen her look at him. Ouna deserves another love. You're a man, and might not notice how much he hurt her, but I do. She needs to regain her trust in men."

Seeing him about to argue, she went on, "It's not that she doesn't trust you, she just doesn't trust you as much as she trusts the women. I just know they're perfect for each other.

Seeing her kittenish anger at him, he gave up the argument and kissed her again. Who know, maybe she was right. And maybe, just maybe, Ouna had found that special someone again…


End file.
